


Hot and Melting

by stonerimie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Seo Changbin, Breeding, Cats, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dominance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Idiots in Love, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Omorashi, Piss, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Submissive Seo Changbin, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Unprotected Sex, god they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerimie/pseuds/stonerimie
Summary: Changbin turns away from the bright sun, facing Minho. “I love you,” He repeats once more. He can’t say it enough today, he can’t remember how many times he’s said it, but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. It doesn’t feel like it’ll ever be enough, even when he sees that familiar sweet smile stretch out Minho’s lips. “Did you know?”“I do,” Minho whispers, putting a hand on Changbin’s cheek. His ear is caught between Minho’s fingers, soon released when he slips down and carefully pushes his thumb between Changbin’s pouty lips. The younger sucks on it obediently, his eyes connected with Minho’s. “I love you so much.”And if Minho fucks him again right there in the soft sun, and if a stranger might be looking in through the open window, if Changbin whimpers ever so sweetly and stretches out his arms far above his head at a loss of what else to do with them, if he cries loud enough for the neighbours to hear, then all of that is just an accident.------Or in which Changbin melts, and Minho loves him.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	Hot and Melting

“Good morning, bunny,” Minho greets with a soft smile, slowly stroking a thumb over Changbin’s cheek as the boy hums and blinks open his eyes. He almost immediately shuffles closer to Minho, close enough so the older can press a gentle kiss to the tip of his nose. “Did you sleep well?”

Changbin hums once more, he’s not in the mood for talking yet. Minho gently moves his hands to his eyes, rubbing the sleep away for him. He smiles at the touch, letting it happen as long as Minho keeps being this careful with it. It’s their morning, in their cozy apartment, with the sun shining through their window. 

“Remember what we’re gonna do today, baby?” He wonders, drawing his hands away from Changbin’s eyes and smiling at him warmly. The older hums in denial, he doesn’t remember it so quickly, not right after waking up when he’s still thinking about his dreams. “You were gonna give me full control, hm? Because my baby likes dominance so much. You still want that?”

He nods slowly, carefully sitting up and stretching his limbs. He lets out a big yawn as he does so, falling right back onto the sheets and turning to Minho with a warm giggle. The older smiles at him fondly, giving him time to wake up. “Morning,” He finally whispers, he believes he’s found true happiness here. “I love you.”

Dori jumps onto the bed, climbing onto Changbin’s stomach and starting to knead it just a little before laying down. Minho watches the exchange between animal and human with a soft smile. He’s happy with how gently Changbin always treats the cats, how well they get along. They’re what he loves most, both the pets and his boyfriend. 

“I love you too,” Minho says, slowly stepping out of bed. He grabs Changbin’s phone, handing it to him. The younger likes to check it first thing in the morning, and he respects that. He’s too restless to enjoy without it, anyways. “I’ll get us breakfast, you should stay here a little longer.”

Before he leaves, he gives Changbin a quick kiss. He orders something instead, too lazy to even make something as simple as cereal. He orders pancakes and feeds the cats while waiting, just in case they go out later. Soonie comes to greet him with pushes against his leg and he smiles.

The doorbell rings by the time he finishes clearing the dishes out of the sink, he kindly thanks the lady delivering the food and she greets him with a tired smile. He feels a little sorry for her, maybe it’s much earlier than he thought. Changbin shuffles into the kitchen, Dori running past his legs to get to the food. 

“Did you have any funky dreams?” Minho muses, setting out the pancakes. He doesn’t want to go too hard on the dominance yet, wants to let Changbin eat his breakfast in peace. The younger will just get annoyed if he feeds him this early. “You were moving quite a lot.”

Changbin hums softly, pulling out a chair and sitting down. “Something with chickens,” He mumbles, yawning once more. Minho pours him a glass of orange juice, Changbin thanking him softly. He takes a sip, Minho pecks his lips and smiles. “Spending time with you is a lot better than with murderous feathered creatures.”

“Sounds eventful,” Minho snorts, sitting down in his own seat. The pancakes are beautiful, fluffy and gold-brown. It’s a nice compliment to the sun that’s peeking through the blinds. As if the world is trying to make sure they’re going to have the best morning possible. “Make sure you eat well, I ordered plenty.”

The younger nearly drops the pancake as he brings it to his plate, carefully laying it down. He drizzles syrup over it in an almost artistic way, watching it drip down the sides. He picks it up with his fingers, it doesn’t matter if his fingers get covered in the sticky substance, he prefers it over the horrible sound of cutlery scraping against the plate. 

Minho uses chopsticks, he doesn’t want sticky hands and he doesn’t want to upset Changbin. It’s clumsy, he drops it a few times and ends up stabbing it, but it works. At least it doesn’t hurt Changbin’s sensitive ears, and that makes it completely worth the struggle. 

Dori jumps on the table, eyeing their food curiously. Minho laughs, scratching between the cat’s soft ears for a second. They finish up soon enough, Minho refuses to let Changbin help clean up. Soonie finds a comfortable place to sleep on Changbin’s thighs, Minho doesn’t blame the small animal at all. 

He finishes cleaning up, Changbin’s hands twitching with the urge to help. It bothers him that he can’t do anything, Minho knows that. He knows that one of his boyfriend’s most common ways of showing love is through acts of service. It’s the most prominent one for Minho, though. He loves getting to act on it like this. 

Changbin stays seated while Minho walks off. He gets five towels, spreading them out on a specific spot on the couch, all folded in half and stacked on top of each other. The younger rolls his eyes, amused by how dramatic Minho is being about it. He pats down the material with extravagant movements, opens his arms wide to present the space he created with a warm smile. 

“I get it, I get it,” Changbin laughs, coming over. Minho was cute like this, when he makes a plan in his head and he can only show it to Changbin through actions. The older beckons him over with an excited hand, only making his laughter brighter. Minho is too happy about this. “I’m coming! Give me a moment.”

Minho wraps his arms tightly around him, giving him a tight hug. “Lay down, lay down,” He urges, Changbin slowly getting down on the couch. Minho presses against his back soon enough, draping an arm over his waist. Changbin shuffles back a little, pressing more against Minho. “See? It’s perfect.”

He places his hand over Changbin’s stomach, resting it there. Changbin fucks around with the remote for a little, getting onto Netflix and playing the first show that catches his eye. The Umbrella Academy, because it’s easy to binge. They get through two episodes before Changbin starts squirming. 

“Just go, if you need to,” Minho whispers, pushing down Changbin’s underwear so that his cock flops out, putting his hand back on the boy’s stomach. He presses down lightly, Changbin shivering as he urges his boxers further down. Just so the piss won’t seep into the material as it fills up the towel. “It won’t have any consequences, and we’re so comfy here.”

“Pervert,” Changbin teases, shifting a little to make sure the piss will go in the right direction. He’s too lazy to hold his cock right now, just feeling Minho’s hand pressing on his full bladder. The moment feels too normal considering the situation, as if it’s an everyday thing to piss on the couch. “Don’t touch my dick while I’m doing it.”

“Wasn’t planning to, but you’re making it sound tempting,” Minho muses, pushing down a little. The first trickles of piss start to run down, Minho gasping softly. He rubs his hand in pressured circles, admiring how it changes the speed at which Changbin relieves himself. “You always look so pretty when you make a mess, baby.”

“Stop it,” He giggles, the stream already slowing down. It smells horrible, yellow and dehydrated. That’s just a morning piss, really. It’s not exactly the sexiest thing he’s seen. Minho really doesn’t mind, he just lets Changbin finish, the younger gagging slightly when it feels up his nostrils. “Oh God, that stench.”

“It’s not that bad,” Minho denies, sitting up. It’s a big stack of towels, but there’s still no guarantee that it won’t bleed through and soak into the couch. It’s right then that the scent punctures through his nose. He gags as well, it is really bad. “Okay, maybe it is.”

But they laugh about it, because it’s funny. 

Minho peels the towels off of the couch, happy to see that it only just made it to the third layer. “I’ll go hang these to dry,” He smiles, Changbin nods and tucks his cock back in his underwear. Minho pecks his lips softly, always enjoys the push of soft cushioned lips. “Stay here, baby.”

The older doesn’t take long to come back, pulling Changbin away from his seat on the arm of the couch. The younger pretends to fall against him, hugging him tightly again. Minho stumbles back slightly and catches himself just in time, they both giggle. “You sure the dom plan is good for you today?”

“I’m having the fucking time of my life,” Minho responds, carefully taking him along to the bathroom. “Why? I’m not dominant enough for you?”

“You’re perfect,” Changbin denies, a little spooked by the shower turning on. Minho turns back to him with a warm smile, he can always appreciate a little praise. It almost makes him purr as he pushes down his own sweatpants. He’s not wearing anything underneath, as per usual. “Just checking.”

He reaches out, pulling down Changbin’s boxers until he can let them drop to the floor. Changbin holds his shoulders as he steps out of them, sighing softly. “C’mon,” Minho whispers, grabbing his hand and getting in the shower, helping Changbin do the same. “It’s a nice temperature, I hope you like it.”

Changbin smiles, of course he likes it. He likes anything Minho does, and he’s strangely good at shower temperatures. Changbin usually calls Minho to turn on the shower for him even if he’s taking it alone, just because Minho does it so well. He hums softly, pressing against Minho so they can fit under the stream of water together. 

And if Changbin ends up getting on his knees and sucking him off with wet noises, if Minho makes him lean against the wall as he eats him out and fucks him, if Changbin almost slips because his legs are shaking so much and if Minho ends up turning him around so he can wrap them around Minho’s waist, then all of that is just their secret.

Minho dries his hair, Changbin’s face is still flushed red and his eyes remain a little glassy. He had a good time, that much is obvious just by looking at him. Minho breathes out a fond laugh, cupping his face and brushing his thumb over Changbin’s cheek. “You’re a mess,” He coos, brushing his damp hair away from his forehead and tying a small ponytail on the top of his head. Changbin doesn’t like hair in his eyes. “Such a cutie.”

The younger hums in content, blissed out from the satisfaction Minho just gave him. “I love you,” He whispers, even though he may be a little biased at the moment. But he always loves Minho, the timing of when he confesses doesn’t really matter. Even if his words are slightly slurred now and his mind is clouded. “What’s next?”

He takes Changbin’s toothbrush, putting on just the right amount of toothpaste. He makes a soft noise of protest when Changbin tries to take it from him, grabbing his chin instead. “I wanna do it,” Minho pouts, the younger letting out a sigh before helpfully opening his mouth. “Gonna get you all clean.”

Changbin lets it happen. Minho looks concentrated as ever as he carefully drags the bristles over Changbin’s teeth. The younger closes his eyes, still sleepy. The air around him feels warm, his thoughts feel warm, Minho’s hand on his face feels warm. Everything is warm, he loves it. 

“You’re so pretty,” Minho whispers as Changbin washes the taste from his mouth. He doesn’t like toothpaste. The older returns his hold to his face, kissing his pouty lips sweetly, a small smile shows up on his face. He can forget about the artificial mint if he gets kisses for it. “Let’s get dressed, baby.”

Minho makes him borrow his clothes. Changbin usually goes for tight and dark, except for outfits Minho asks him to wear in the bedroom. Now he’s given a dark green sweater and light khaki pants. The sleeves go over his hands just the right amount, the material loose and warm around him. Minho fusses over him, admiring the way he looks. Even the details, the tennis socks that make his feet look cute and small. 

The older has to hug him, to hold him tight for a moment. There is no pain when it’s just them, no worries. “You’re mine,” Minho murmurs in his ear, swaying them from side to side slowly. Dancing to the sound of their breathing and the cats messing around in the living room. “Right? You’re only mine.”

“Yeah,” Changbin sighs, he’s content. He feels lucky to spend his days with Minho. Ever since they’ve moved in together, to this apartment away from everything, every single day has been so beautiful. Minho is his home, the one who makes him feel a sense of peace. “I’m all yours, Minho.”

“Good,” Minho replies, staying there for just a moment longer before he slowly pulls away. Changbin can’t help himself, reaching out and cupping Minho’s jaw. Minho lets it happen, because he loves it when Changbin touches him so softly. “Let’s keep it that way.”

It’s early noon, the sun high up in the sky. One o’clock, a few minutes past. They’re slow and lazy, the time beating the pace they’re existing at. It’s okay, they don’t have any obligations today. Changbin goes into the living room before him, Minho isn’t finished getting dressed yet. He lays down on the floor, on a spot that’s been illuminated by the sun for a little while. The planks have warmed up, Changbin can feel the heat on his face the second he lays down.

Doongie curls up against his side, in front of him to catch the sun as well. Dori finds comfort on Changbin’s stomach once more, he appreciates the slight weight pressing down on his tummy. Soonie isn’t up for cuddling, laying down on the couch instead. Not as much sun, but good enough. 

Minho is completely silent as he comes in, stays quiet at the sight that greets him. Changbin with his eyes closed, his breathing steady as he completely surrenders to the warmth and comfort he feels. It’s like a painting, a moment frozen in time. Changbin can’t be real. He can’t believe that someone like Changbin actually exists.

With quiet footsteps, he makes his way over. His knees pop softly when he crouches down, the sound causes Changbin’s eyes to blink open. “Hi, honey bun,” Minho greets in a warm whisper. Everything is warm and fluid, the world melts around Changbin in the most beautiful way to exist. “It’s comfy here, hm?”

“Yeah,” Changbin breathes, he wants to invite Minho into his little space. He wants to let him feel all the things he’s feeling at the moment. It doesn’t feel like he’s a part of the world, and he loves it that way. He doesn’t want to have responsibilities and worries, they all seem so irrelevant. “Join me?”

It takes a little struggle, but then Minho is lying next to him, putting his head on Changbin’s chest and his hand in Dori’s soft fur. “You confuse me sometimes,” Minho says, but it’s soft. It isn’t accusing, like the other people who said such things to Changbin were. “I don’t even know what I’m confused about, though.”

Changbin hums to show that he’s listening. His eyes fall shut again, he can’t keep them open. The warmth is like melted chocolate, pulling him in and encasing him with more of the sweet and good. He hopes Minho is sinking into it as well, he hopes he can taste how delicious it is without feeling it on his tongue. 

“We should go out for lunch,” Minho mumbles, playing with Dori’s soft ear ever so carefully. He can’t melt in the way Changbin does, he’s never understood what Changbin means with melting. He thinks it’s cute, that the younger has this sensation he feels sometimes and that he’s so willing to share with Minho. “It’s a beautiful day.”

“Sounds good,” Changbin agrees in a soft voice. “A little longer.”

“Okay, a little longer.”

A little longer ends up being an accidental hour-long nap for Changbin, Minho just plays with his phone as he remains in the same position. The entire day so far has felt like one big break, it doesn’t matter that they lose another hour without any progress. Changbin wakes up with a soft whine, accidentally scaring away Dori by stretching out. 

Minho takes the opportunity to rub his tummy, moving in slow and gentle circles. “Wake up, baby,” Minho encourages, slipping his hand under the dark green and feeling up his hot skin. Minho can find the warm honey Changbin is always talking about there, he can caress and kiss it whenever he wants. “Take your time.”

Changbin turns away from the bright sun, facing Minho. “I love you,” He repeats once more. He can’t say it enough today, he can’t remember how many times he’s said it, but it doesn’t feel like it’s enough. It doesn’t feel like it’ll ever be enough, even when he sees that familiar sweet smile stretch out Minho’s lips. “Did you know?”

“I do,” Minho whispers, putting a hand on Changbin’s cheek. His ear is caught between Minho’s fingers, soon released when he slips down and carefully pushes his thumb between Changbin’s pouty lips. The younger sucks on it obediently, his eyes connected with Minho’s. “I love you so much.”

And if Minho fucks him again right there in the soft sun, and if a stranger might be looking in through the open window, if Changbin whimpers ever so sweetly and stretches out his arms far above his head at a loss of what else to do with them, if he cries loud enough for the neighbours to hear, then all of that is just an accident. 

“Do you think they’ll notice?” Minho asks, Changbin doesn’t really get what he means. They’re getting ready to leave, putting on their thick coats. The sun was just a cover for how cold it actually was. “That we just fucked? Do you think they can tell?”

“Maybe,” Changbin shrugs, everything around him is curling and spinning. Minho puts on a scarf for him, rearranging his messy hair. More smiles, more comfort, more warm. He kisses the very tip of Changbin’s nose, as a plea for it to stay warm in the brutal weather. “But that’ll make it funny, right?”

Minho lets out a breathy laugh, nodding gently. Changbin looks small and fluffy like this, packed in materials. Like a small bunny, he believes. “Let’s go,” He invites, intertwining their fingers with a careful smile. Changbin squeezes it, because the hold always feels nice. “Where do you wanna go?”

They end up going to a small cafe run by one of their friends. Felix greets them with a warm smile, then it turns teasing. “Your orders?” He asks, he can definitely tell from the way Changbin’s cheeks are still red and Minho’s face is still shining with sweat. Changbin has this beautifully embarrassed smile on his face, it’s a dead giveaway. “The usual?”

“You know it,” Minho confirms, Changbin lightly scuffs his foot on the floor. Minho lays his arm over his shoulders, curling his hand around it. He pulls him against his side, Changbin lifts his head and smiles. It’s alright, Felix probably has sex even more often than them. “Get that smile off your face, pervert.”

“As if you’ve never come here for a post-sex meal before,” Felix criticises, as if Chan doesn’t slap his ass as he walks by. As if they don’t fuck during their lunch break every single time, as if they’re just coworkers. He does drop his grin, though, letting them off the hook. Old college friends who never got over their old habits of teasing for ages. “Go sit down, I’ll get it to you in a moment.”

Felix always brings the drinks out before the meal, just because of the time difference in preparation. He makes Chan do it this time, though, the older putting down their americanos. Minho’s is iced, Changbin’s isn’t. They thank him kindly, just getting a warm smile in return. Changbin is still sleepy as he blows on the coffee and takes a careful sip. 

The owner puts down their meals, offering the both of them a warm smile. “Stay here as long as you want,” Felix encourages, he likes their presence even when their attention isn’t on him. They’re his friends, he loves seeing them be happy in their own little world. “I’ll bring you cookies later, if you want. On the house.”

Minho smiles at him, thanking him softly. Changbin melts further, he sinks into the soft cushioning of the booth, his head filling up with cotton as his brain melts down. It’s hotter than his coffee, than the grilled cheese that just got out of the kitchen. Everything is hot and melting, and he fucking loves it. 

He knows Minho is there, he feels safe. Even as he’s melting into a puddle on his seat and he has no clue how he’s even moving his arms, he feels safe. He eats his sandwich with small nibbles, constantly getting distracted. It gets to a point where Chan places a careful hand on his shoulder. He thought they melted already. “You okay?”

Changbin looks up at the male, everything is tingling. He opens his mouth and no words come out. He’s dropped the sandwich by now, his hand holding up nothing. Chan frowns a little, Changbin moves his gaze to Minho in a panic. Minho, who looks peaceful as ever just watching Changbin. 

Minho hums once he realises that Changbin can’t speak. “He’s just melting, Chan,” He smiles, as if the waiter has any clue what that means. Changbin nods slowly, right. There’s nothing to be worried about, Minho reminds him that melting is normal. “Don’t worry, he’s doing amazing.”

They ask for cookies to bring home, that isn’t any problem. Felix gives them different varieties and a generous amount, Minho thanks him elaborately. It’s no big deal, business is going extremely well. Felix pats Changbin’s head carefully as a goodbye, the boy can’t seem to figure out how to speak and a strangled whine comes out. 

He’s gentle in guiding Changbin home, a careful hold on his hand as he pays extra attention to where the younger walks. “Baby?” He asks, he earns the softest hum he’s ever heard. Changbin is melting too much, to the point where not even Minho can reach him. “Can we stop melting, honey? I’m losing you.”

Changbin tenses, taking a few seconds before he nods. Minho pulls him into an alley, hiding from the sun. It’s easy, everything is easy. But Changbin keeps melting, he can’t stop. Minho puts his hands on the sides of his face, forcing eye contact. Changbin’s eyes widen, he feels intimidated by Minho. 

“No,” Changbin denies, his eyes flicker over Minho’s face. The older cocks his head to the side, confused. “Can’t stop.”

“Oh, bunny,” Minho coos, Changbin must be exhausted. Tired from getting fucked so much, from pissing on the couch, somehow he even got tired from sleeping. It’s too hard, Minho gets that. He understands that it’s tiring to keep melting into the world. “Let’s just go home, baby. I’ve got you.”

It’s a bit of a difficult trip, but they get home. Minho has to undress Changbin, all the way down to his boxers. The younger mewls in protest, worried that he’ll get fucked again when he can’t take it. Minho would never do such a thing, not when he’s so fragile. He takes Changbin to the bedroom, tucks him in. 

“Take a little nap, okay?” Minho encourages, using that soft and sweet voice that Changbin loves so much. It makes him feel good, small. His eyes close to listen to it better, he can’t will them back open. He’s tired, so very tired. If he wasn’t, Minho would convince him of it. “I love you, baby. Sleep well.”

“G’night.” Changbin mumbles, curling up into his own body. Minho rubs his back until he falls asleep, humming a welcoming tune. It coaxes Changbin right into a peaceful sleep, his smile slowly fading into slightly parted lips. Minho leans down, placing a kiss on his temple before getting up. 

He wakes up to the smell of food. Minho is gently shaking his shoulder, his eyes immediately flit to the clock only to realise he hadn’t checked before sleeping. “Hi, baby,” Minho greets warmly, Changbin immediately smiles. “You were asleep for quite a while, hm? I ordered us some chicken, hope that’s okay. Still melting?”

Changbin stretches out, Minho rubs the sleep out of his eyes for him gently once again. He feels a lot better, a lot fresher. Minho pulls him up slowly, letting Changbin lean against him. “Minho,” He mumbles, he sounds happy and slurred. Dori jumps on the bed, as if it’s a repeat of the morning. “My Minho,,, ‘m so hungry.”

Minho laughs, it’s warm and amused. Warm again, Changbin melts just a little. “We shouldn’t eat in the bed, we’d make a mess,” He protests, Changbin is already starting to shuffle out, hissing slightly when his feet hit the floor. It’s a lot colder now, he looks outside. The curtains are drawn shut, he frowns. “It’s dark already, baby. You slept for a good few hours.”

They eat on the couch together in peace, watching another episode of The Umbrella Academy while they strip the chicken from the bones. It’s quiet, the show too interesting for either of them to speak, watching with big eyes and the occasional gasp. Once Changbin’s stomach feels full, he lays his head on Minho’s shoulder. 

When he puts his hand on Minho’s thigh, he already knows what time it is. Especially when he starts tracing circles with his index finger. “I’m horny,” Changbin whispers, like it was still a secret after that. Minho tries not to laugh at Changbin’s attempt to be sexy, he just looks cuter than ever before. “You can slip right in, I’m still stretched.”

He sighs, he’s happy. “Alright,” The older agrees. Changbin lightens up, shuffling out of his boxers as quick as he can and laying on his back, putting his hands under his thighs to lift his legs. Minho goes teasingly slow as he gets out of his clothes, giving Changbin a proper show. “Needy.”

Changbin whines, lifting his legs just a little more to show off his hole. “Please,” He breathes, and Changbin’s not one to beg. “Just do it, isn’t my fuckhole pretty?”

“Beautiful,” Minho smiles, stroking himself with his eyes concentrated on Changbin’s body. It doesn’t take him long, taking out the lube they keep between the couch pillows. He drizzles it over his fingers, slicking up Changbin’s hole and then using the rest on his bare cock. “You’re so beautiful.”

He slides in with a groan, Changbin moans. The window is still open, they can hear howling and laughing from the streets. It’s already late enough for people to get drunk, Changbin still hasn’t properly checked the time. “Fuck, I love you, I love you,” Changbin babbles, pulling Minho in the press their chests together. “Be gentle, you have to.”

“I will, honey bun,” Minho shushes, putting his hands at the sides of Changbin’s head. Their faces are close together, his hair brushing against Changbin’s face. It tickles, the younger chooses to ignore it. He loves the closeness too much. “I’ve already fucked you dumb enough today, I just wanna make love to you.”

“Gross,” Changbin snorts, Minho fucks into him just right to make him break off into a moan. It’s Minho’s turn to laugh at that, continuing to move his hips at a controlled pace. Minho always fucks too good, just right to make Changbin fall apart under the stimulation. “Okay, Jesus Christ, sorry.”

They exchange too many kisses, Minho’s sweat drips onto Changbin’s face a little too much. It’s disgusting and sappy, but God do they love it. Especially the cold air that brushes over them every now and then as it comes in surprising gusts through the window. At one point he has to let his legs down, laying them on Minho’s shoulders. 

Everything is good, even if it’s temporary. Changbin is melting again, into the cushioning of the couch and the way Minho has him pressed against it. It’s perfect this time, his moans and whines rolling off of his tongue. Minho hopes he’s not the only one hearing them, he hopes other people get to hear the beautiful sounds. 

And he cums deep inside, breeding Changbin full of his cum. He jerks the younger off until he reaches his orgasm as well, the two of them breathing heavily as they stare at each other. He can feel Changbin’s walls pulsing around him, Changbin can probably feel how his cock throbs inside. 

But they laugh. Loud and free. 

They laugh while Minho pulls out and then it dies down as the cum starts leaking onto the couch. That’s a concern for later, for a future Changbin or Minho. Now they just lay Minho’s shirt over it as a cover and move to a different part of the couch. Minho lays down on top of Changbin’s chest, the younger resting his hands on his back casually. 

“I’m so happy,” Changbin whispers, even though a brutal murder scene is playing on the television. It somehow seems fitting for the kind of people they are. Timing never matters as long as it’s them, then all that matters is each other. They have no problem eating Felix’s cookies at three in the morning. “You’re perfect.”

By the time they go to sleep the sun is already starting to creep over the horizon. If they wake up with sore backs and aching necks from the odd angle they fell asleep in, then that’s a problem they can blame their past selves for. Everything they do in the present is perfect, everything they do is calm. Everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/H4NEKO)  
> my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/CH4NGBUN)


End file.
